1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a flash memory. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for operating a flash memory with a cache and a plurality of different blocks.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Widely used around the world, flash memories are equipped with a controller and buffer. Conventionally, to access the flash memory, the controller preloads the data from the host into the buffer. Then, the controller writes the preloaded data onto the blocks of the flash memory through a cache. As a result, the buffer capacity cannot be smaller than a single block.
As semiconductor technology develops, block capacities also increase, and density of a flash memory also increases. To ensure smooth data transmission, the increased block capacities leads to a necessary increase in buffer capacities as well. However, using larger buffers mean a higher cost of manufacturing the controllers.
Thus, it is important to maintain smooth data transmission without increasing the buffer capacity.